The present invention relates to a device control device, a speech recognition device, an agent device, and a device control method.
Recently, schemes of recognizing speeches using a speech recognition technology, and controlling electric devices or the like in response to the recognition result are used. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H8-339288) discloses a scheme of inputting a speech, identifying a word represented by the input speech, discriminating whether the identified word matches a predetermined keyword or not, and controlling an external device based on the discrimination result.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H8-339288.